Picture Perfect
by AnGelicOne1
Summary: Prue does everything for love


bPicture Perfect /b by AnGelicOne  
  
bDisclaimer/b: You know the drill  
  
bAN/b: it takes place before all hell breaks loose and after look who's barking, kinda obvious eh? LOL) Cole is back and all with Phoebe thinking he's evil never happened, Piper and Leo are married and there's no Paige but if you guys want I'll put her in, any-hoo.  
  
bAN2/b: when you see ~*~ those that's when is sort of a Prue's POV but in third person and when it's just ** when it's Michael's POV in third person also. Also this isn't like a Phoebe and Cole story with Cole being evil, well it is but kinda you won't understand till you start reading it so go ahead and read away.  
  
  
  
He stood in the park leaning on the bark of a tree, looking at families sitting on the grass just enjoying each others company. Children playing and feeding the ducks in the ponds. He looked at all of this in disgust, mortals were such foolish beings, he never understood how they found joy and fun, sitting around doing nothing. And why was he here? He never could answer that question. He couldn't believe he'd stoop so low as in having to pose as a mortal.  
  
Waiting.. the one thing he didn't have patience for, sitting...or in his case standing around doing nothing. Someone suddenly interrupted his thoughts, he looked up at the person and was surprised to a young woman about 5ft 3' shoulder length jet black hair and a piercing icy blue eyes looking at him with a camera in her hand.  
  
"Pardon?" he asked not hearing her the first time  
  
"I asked, if you wouldn't mind me taking a few pictures of you for 415 magazine." She asked him politely, but a smile crept across her face which surprised him even more, "So you take pictures too?"  
  
"uh?" he had no clue what she was talking about  
  
"So the camera in your hand isn't yours or isn't for taking pictures?" she smirked at him  
  
He looked down at his hand now realizing that he did have a camera in his hand, he totally forgot that he was posing as a photographer also..A photographer!! Through out all the things, they had to choose for him to pose as a stupid, passive photographer. He looked up at her..so maybe being a photographer wasn't as bad as he thought.  
  
A sly smile crept across his face, "Maybe I could show you, let me take a picture of you and you could take one of me!"  
  
She laughed at him and before he knew it he was laughing along with her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Prue Halliwell stood in the living room going through her camera equipment,  
  
"Guys! I'm going to the park to take a few pictures!!" she yelled to her sisters.  
  
As she was walking out to the door, one of her sisters started to yell for her.  
  
"Prue!!!!! Wait!!!!" Phoebe yelled for her , running down the stairs dragging Cole behind her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Take a few pictures of me and Cole!!" Phoebe asked her, while Cole just gave her a look  
  
"What!! We haven't taken many pictures of us together and we get a professional to do it for us, for free!!" Phoebe whined  
  
"Fine, fine, you know I hate taking pictures."  
  
"Ooh!! Go ahead Prue!!" Phoebe said smiling  
  
Prue took a few pictures of Phoebe and Cole most of them with only Phoebe smiling, but then she had to go not wanting the position of the sun to change.  
  
Prue walked around the park taking pictures of children feeding the ducks, families sitting on the grass enjoying each other's company and young couples doing the same sitting under the shades of trees. Then she saw a young man leaning against the bark of a tree, who seemed to be deep in thought, she had to admit he was a cutie! An Italian cutie to be exact, her favourite kind, she chuckled at her own silliness.  
  
Prue walked up to the man asking him if he wouldn't mind her taking a couple of shots of him, but he didn't seem to realize she was there but then he did he looked up at her surprisingly,  
  
"Pardon?" he asked her with his deep strong voice that Prue couldn't help but notice  
  
"I asked, if you wouldn't mind me taking a few pictures of you for 415 magazine." She repeated, then she caught a glimpse of the camera in his hand and smiled, "So you take pictures too?"  
  
"Uh?" she could tell he had no clue what she was talking about so she decided to play a smart-ass.  
  
"So the camera in your hand isn't yours or isn't for taking pictures?" she smirked at him and was glad to see a smile creep across his face.  
  
"Maybe, I could show you, let me take a picture of you and you could take one of me!" he told her slyly.  
  
She knew it was the worst pick-up line she'd ever hear, even worse than Cole's but some how it grew on her, and then she was laughing and he was laughing with her.  
  
"hi I'm Michael, the one with the horrible pick-up line!" he told her still laughing  
  
"and I'm Prue the one that fell for the horrible pick-up." She said also laughing  
  
She couldn't believe she was being so let-lose with a guy she just met, but some how looking at him she could tell she had nothing to worry about or so she hoped  
  
"So do you take photos as a profession or a hobby?" she asked  
  
"profession, you?" he asked and she could tell he knew already but just wanted to make conversation which made her smile.  
  
"same here, where do you work?" she asked "you sure you wouldn't mind me taking pictures of you?"  
  
"You're a feisty and straight forward person aren't you?" he smirked, slightly ignoring her question but she didn't seem to notice. She could tell he knew it wasn't that she was talking about but went along any way.  
  
"Very funny you know what I mean!"  
  
"Well in that case sure once you let me take a couple of you."  
  
"Umm. I would have to think about that."  
  
"Well how about you think about it over dinner tonight?"  
  
"now who's the straight forward one?'  
  
"I'm proud to be guilty of that one."  
  
"but you don't even know me."  
  
"and that's why I want to go to dinner to get to know you."  
  
"well since you put it that way... I'll give you my number and see what you'd do with it."  
  
She said taking a piece of paper from her handbag and scribbled down her number and address handed it to him,  
  
"umm. but I don't even know your last name."  
  
"Halliwell, Prue Halliwell."  
  
"Stevens, Michael Stevens."  
  
"Well Ms. Halliwell, I'll give you call."  
  
"And I'll make sure to answer Mr. Stevens." She said smiling and started to walk away, put turn around to face him, "You still owe me a picture Mr. Stevens!"  
  
"Don't worry you'll get your picture!" he called back smiling.  
  
Prue walked off she couldn't believe she just met a guy from the park and gave him her number and he was going to call her about a date, she'd never been so let-lose with a guy she just met, she just smiled to her self.  
  
***************  
  
'I'll give you a call.' 'don't worry you'll get your picture', he couldn't believe he had just done that, he was flirting with a mortal, now he'd really gone too far, asking a mortal to dinner, he was falling for a mortal, how could all this happen? Was it even possible for one of his kind..wait he was the only one of his kind.. To fall for a mortal, who he just met?  
  
When he was sent here after the Charmed Ones, their whitelighter and the traitor Belthazor, but instead he was falling for a mortal who he just met he hadn't even known all he knew was her name, number, she liked photography and that she was hot!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Prue walked into the manor with the smile from the park still on her face, as she went to put her stuff in the living room, Phoebe and Cole were making out on the couch, normally she would tell them something mostly because she was jealous Phoebe had finally found someone but she didn't today in fact she seemed more perky and Phoebe noticed right away.  
  
"hi guys!" she told them  
  
Not even waiting for an answer and she walked off to the kitchen looking for her middle sister, she was waiting for Phoebe to come and bug her about her mood, but this time she really did want to talk to her sisters about it but waited to see how long they would realized.  
  
As she walked into the kitchen, to see her sister and Leo kissing over the pot of food.  
  
"Guy, guys, come on don't turn the food stale!" she smirked at them  
  
Piper noticed the change in Prue's mood she turned attention away from Leo and her food and faced Prue about to ask her what's up when Phoebe and Cole walked in the same time and Phoebe sat next to Prue giving her a cocky smile.  
  
"sooooo.." Phoebe started also realizing her mood  
  
"Soooo..." Prue said copying her  
  
"Whose the guy?" Piper asked her  
  
"What guy?" Prue asked smiling  
  
"I know that face, heck I have that face all the time!" Phoebe said smiling at Cole.  
  
"Well..." Piper asked getting all excited.  
  
"His name is Michael and I met in the park..." Prue started still smiling  
  
"And!!!!" Phoebe demanded.  
  
Prue was about to say something but Leo interrupted, "Pipe I have to go, I'll see you later okay?" he said leaning to give her a kiss and orbed off.  
  
"Uh Pheebs I have to go too." Cole said to her also walking up and kissing her right before he shimmered out she said.  
  
"Okay, I'll see you later love you."  
  
"Love you too." He said and shimmered out.  
  
Both Piper and phoebe turned back to Prue.  
  
"is he a cutie?!" Phoebe squealed  
  
Prue chuckled and nodded, "A major one guys! An Italian one!!"  
  
"Ooooh!!!"  
  
"And he likes taking pictures." Prue said the smile never leaving her face  
  
"So how'd you meet?" Phoebe asked  
  
Prue told them about everything how she felt and what he said and about their date tonight.  
  
Both Phoebe and Piper were laughing at his horrible pick-up line.  
  
"No offence but he really did have a horrible pick up line." Piper said  
  
"I know maybe that was what grew on me." Prue said smiling  
  
"I'm glad to see you're happy and if you're happy we're happy!" Piper said and Phoebe nodded in agreement, the moment was interrupted with the sound of them phone ringing, Prue sprinted to answer the phone,  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Speaking, Michael?"  
  
She could hear her sisters in the back ground 'ooh-ing' but she couldn't care less she smiled to her self listening to Michael.  
  
*********************************  
  
Michael sat on his bed just coming from the park and thinking about what happened in the park, he never felt anything like that, and had no clue what it was, never in all his years had he ever felt anything like it, and some how he had a feeling he wasn't suppose to feel that. It was a sense of.. He couldn't even bring himself to think about it but could it really be true? Could it really be a sense of. falling in love? But he just kept on shaking his head hoping to get the thought out of him, but no such luck.  
  
He didn't even know her but yet, there he is only thinking about one thing..her, and yet every time he remembers seeing her face, his heart would skip a beat again. He didn't even know his heart could do that, honestly..not that it I was /I of his nature..but honestly, he didn't really think he I had /I a heart.  
  
He was evil.. a very different kind of evil, but over all he was evil. But he just couldn't get the feeling out of him... was he falling for the mortal? He shook his head, it couldn't be true. He was sent here on an assignment, he kept on repeating that in his head he was suppose to kill the traitor, the Charmed Ones and because of who he is to kill their whitelighter also.  
  
But yet his mind still drifted back to one thing.. Prue.  
  
He saw the piece of paper, that she gave him with her number on it, on the floor. He picked it up and looked at the number and memorized it, before he knew it he was picking up his cord less and dialling her number waiting for someone to answer, hoping it was her.  
  
"Hello?" he heard the person on the other line asked, and to his pleasure it was just the voice he had hoped to hear.  
  
"Can I speak to Prue Halliwell?" he asked politely, despite the fact he knew it was her  
  
"Speaking, Michael?" she asked him  
  
He could tell from her voice that she was glad to hear from him, he heard what sounded like giggling in the background but didn't really take it on and smile to himself.  
  
"So you remembered me?" he asked in a mock surprised voice.  
  
"Off course who would forget a guy with the 'horrible' pick-up line?" she said to him jokingly.  
  
"Maybe I should make it up to you?"  
  
"maybe you should!"  
  
"Well Ms. Halliwell if you insist maybe I should take you out?"  
  
"That I wouldn't mind but where would we go?"  
  
"I thought I'd let you choose."  
  
"Well that's very nice of you."  
  
"That's because I'm a nice kinda man." He said, but after the realization of what he said, he could believe it and wanted to slap himself.  
  
"That you are, but why don't you choose where we have dinner and maybe after we can go to P3 to meet my sisters? P3 is my younger sister's club." she asked him  
  
"Sure no problem with me, how about we go to the restaurant Quake?"  
  
"That would be great!"  
  
"Okay I'll pick you up at seven? It's 1329 Prescott St. right? '  
  
" Yea and seven would be great! See you then bye!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
He hung up the phone, and smiled, he could tell by her voice she was indeed looking forward it, but that's when he realized, he too was looking forward to it. He started unbuttoning his shirt when he noticed the large file on his bed.  
  
He had totally forgotten about his assignment, he looked at the large file that had Charmed Ones written on the cover, thinking whether he should look through the file, or to at least know who the Charmed Ones were. He'd only gotten the file that afternoon after meeting Prue, so his mind had totally forgotten about it. He knew he had time, so didn't bother to look at it after all he did have a date, with a very beautiful woman. With that he didn't think about his targets but only of getting ready for his date with Prue.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~~*~*~*~*  
  
"So how do I look?" Prue asked, giving a twirl in front of her sisters, Leo and Cole  
  
She was wearing a simple thin strap short lower cut dress, that wasn't too sexy or too casual and she had her hair out and curling at the end and the back.  
  
"You're going to blow him away sis!!" Phoebe said clapping  
  
Prue smiled at her, she looked at her other sister who was also nodding and smiling, "She's right you look beautiful!"  
  
"Thanks guys!" Prue said, walking closer to the two of them and they hugged, but the moment was ruined by the door bell ringing.  
  
"Ooh!" Phoebe squealed,  
  
Prue chuckled, walking towards the door but Phoebe and Piper stopped her  
  
"What?"  
  
"You think we're just going to let you go with out us seeing who this guy is, come on you know us better than that!" Phoebe said, walking in front of Prue with Piper at her side and Prue behind then.  
  
Phoebe walked to the front door, opening it and was shock to see a very cute, very masculine, Italian guy looking around in his early thirties late twenties around Prue's age, holding a bouquet of roses in one hand and two single roses in the other.  
  
"Hell-o!" Phoebe said still shocked  
  
Prue slapped her on the shoulder and smiled at Michael.  
  
"Hey Michael, these are my baby sisters, Piper and Phoebe. Guys, Michael." She introduced now standing next to Michael and facing her sisters.  
  
"Nice to meet you both," he said politely, then handed them each a single rose and said sweetly, "A rose each for the most beautiful woman's beautiful sisters."  
  
Piper and Phoebe both looked at each other, and gladly accepted the roses, smiling and muttering a thank you.  
  
"And these my lady are for you, the most beautiful woman" he said handing Prue the bouquet which Prue also accepted, the smile on her face still there.  
  
"Well we'll be going now, see you later guys." Prue told her sisters ushering Michael out of the house.  
  
TBC? So tell me what you guys think it is three parts together. Plz tell me what u think 


End file.
